Something Like This
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: There's just something about the months before winter sets in. Maybe it's something in the air but it's a special time; magical almost. Will/Djaq fluff.


**Title: Something Like This**

**Summary: There's just something about the months before winter sets in. Maybe it's something in the air but it's a special time; magical almost. **

**Author's Note: Keepress, I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Robin Hood BBC. _**

* * *

Will looked around the forest torn between a smile and a sigh; winter was drawing in. The nights were getting longer and darker and there was a definite frost covering on the ground now. This time of the year was a very hard time for everyone and it would be any easier – maybe even harder – living in the forest.

The leaves were turning brown now and beginning to fall. The forest floor would have a thicker layer of leaves. It was a beautiful sight and he remembered when he was younger he'd run around kicking up the leaves and laughing as they fell. Luke had clapped his hands eagerly and run to join in the games. There wasn't really time for that anymore.

They were going to have to stock up on food supplies now. It was going to be hard to get food once the cold weather had set in properly. That, of course, would be no different to any other year. They would get by somehow.

There was nobody else awake yet so Will decided he'd go for a walk. He got to his feet and crept slowly through the trees without waking the others. It was still quite dark and the wind was gently shifting the leaves on the trees. It was relaxing and slightly surreal. He smiled and wandered along between the thick trunks and stepped over raised roots. He'd always liked the forest but when he was younger he'd never suspected he'd live in it.

Suddenly he heard movement behind him. He froze. He looked around. He couldn't see anyone. He was _certain _he'd heard movement. Was someone watching him? Could it be the Sheriff's men? His heart raced. His muscles tensed. His hand was tightly gripped around his sword. He heard it again; a small rustle. Unmistakable. He looked around anxiously.

Rustle. Again. And again. Coming closer. And closer.

He drew his sword and watched the trees carefully. Suddenly he saw a flash of metal he instantly recognised as a blade. He braced himself for a possible fight and tried to keep calm. He should be used to conflict by now – living in the forest there was plenty of it but it still sent a bolt of fear through his body.

Suddenly a figure was in front of him with a weapon raised. Will instinctively raised his sword to counter a blow that was sure to come. Nothing happened.

"Will?" came a surprised but relieved voice from the figure in front of him. He looked at his attacked properly for the first time and his mouth fell open in surprise.

"Djaq!" he exclaimed. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Fancy meeting you here," she laughed quietly. Will laughed too and silently urged his heart to slow down but seeing Djaq had only succeeded in quickening his pulse rate. She really was beautiful.

"I…" he stuttered. He couldn't think of anything to say and he felt himself blushing slightly despite himself. She smiled and sat down on a nearby rock. She gestured from him to join her and he did so without complaint. "I never noticed you weren't in the camp," he said finally.

"Didn't think anyone would be awake for hours yet," she said quietly as she looked up at the sky and saw the sun was only just tinting the sky orange.

"Me neither," he admitted gently.

"So… Why are you out here?" Djaq asked, looking at him with big brown eyes. Will tried not to let himself stare but he just wanted to sit and look in her eyes for hours.

"Just couldn't get back to sleep," he shrugged, "Wanted to go for a walk…"

"Me too," she agreed, "The forest is very beautiful at this time. It's nothing like this back where I come from."

"Really?"

"The seasons don't show much; just gets colder at night. There are not very many trees to drop their leaves," Djaq said with a reminiscent tone. Will nodded.

"I've grown up around this," Will replied, "But it never fails to look stunning."

"There's something about autumn here…" Djaq said slowly, "Something magical…"

Will felt her hand on top of his on the rock. He glanced down and smiled. It felt so right to have her near him. He knew that Robin, Much and John just saw Djaq as "one of the lads" but that's not how he saw her. She was gorgeous and her smile lit up his world. He loved the way she spoke and the way she said his name. She was more than just "one of the lads". He loved her.

"There's a feeling in the air," she carried on, not looking at him, "Just something telling me that something magical is going to happen."

"What d'you mean?" he asked curiously, "Like… witchcraft?"

"No, not like witchcraft," she said with a small laugh, "Something like this."

Will hardly had time to process her last sentence before her lips were pressed against his and he could feel her body against his. His heard skipped several beats and his mind spun madly. Could this really be happening? Was he dreaming? Her hand was entwined in his hair and he never wanted this moment to end.

This was what autumn meant. Autumn meant being loved. It meant having someone to hold you close in the long cold nights that showed winter was on the way. When he was young that someone had been his family. Now it was someone very different but someone just as special to him. That someone was Djaq.


End file.
